Grey Daze
Grey Daze is an old post-grunge that was formed by Chester Bennington (lead vocals) and Sean Dowdell (drums) in 1993, who were both introduced by one or two mutual friends. The band originally included Jason Barnes as the guitarist, and Jonathan Krause as the bass guitarist. Later, Barnes left the band, and Bobby Benish took his place as the band's guitarist. Career After the name Sean Dowdell And His Friends? and its 3-track self-titled mixtape in 1993, the band split and Krause met Dowdell's brother at his work and heard that Sean broke up with the band. Krause also broke up with his band earlier that year. Krause got Sean's number and started Grey Daze. They began searching for a lead singer to perform with them, and Dowdell suggested Chester Bennington as their lead vocalist for the band. Wake Me and Demo In the same year, Grey Daze began recording songs for their first full length studio debut album Wake Me with Bennington on the vocals. It was released in 1994 under their record label, Grey Daze Publishing. In 1995, the band released a mixtape called Demo, which includes demos and live acoustic tracks of songs that were previously recorded and released from Wake Me. The Rally Kap Sports Bar Show On October 19, 1994, Grey Daze was announced to perform at 12 shows in the Rally Kap Sports Bar show at Phoenix, Arizona, the city that Bennington was born in. The video recordings of Commit, Smoke Mouth, and She Shines (from the Wake Me album) were released by Krause. On February 3, 2013, the video were joined and uploaded by a YouTube user. ...no sun today In 1996, the band began to record their second studio album ...no sun today, which features re-recordings of song used from their first album under Grey Daze Publishing, such as What's In The Eye, Hole, and Sometimes. The album was released in 1997, and re-issued with better quality by Dowdell himself in 2002/2003. In the album, the band covered the song Anything Anything, written by John Easdale, that was originally performed by punk band Dramarama. The album also included a hidden track, a live acoustic version of The Down Syndrome. In 1998, the band parted ways due to major differences with musicial pursuits and conflicts within the band. Bennington was not happy in the band, after turning out that the rest of the guys were trying to take credit for the lyrics that Bennington and Dowdell wrote together. He left the band in 1998 to join with Linkin Park, originally known as Hybrid Theory, to record a few unreleased demo tracks for the same album name of the early Linkin Park creation Waterface It had been said that Waterface was the continuation of Grey Daze, but it however was not the case. Waterface was another band Sean joined in as their drummer when Grey Daze disbanded, and is the only member who participated in the band. Bucket of Weenies After the disbandment of Waterface, Bennington (Linkin Park) and Dowdell set up a cover band named Bucket of Weenies to celebrate the 10-year anniversary of Club Tattoo, which is currently owned by Dowdell himself. Together, with three additional members of the band, including Ryan Shuck, Mike Brown, and Mike Rouse, the band performed covers of songs by original artists, as well as Dead by Sunrise's "Morning After", which was used as a Julien-K remix by Bennington, and as a Dead by Sunrise version of Out of Ashes, Dead by Sunrise's first and only studio album released in 2009, currently fronted by Bennington, before the band became on current hiatus, due to Elias Andra's departure from the band.